The story of Aina and Kat
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: Aina and Kat left their beloved Friends and Boyfriends behind in the Shaman world and now is in the Ancient Egyptian time in Yugioh… Aina find herself in the middle of a desert call Valley of the Dead and meet the king of thieves. After She founds a giant
1. Chapter 1

**_A Story of Aina and Kat!_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The ancient Egyptian roads we go!**_

_**Part 1**_

Note: Still is a continuing of Heaven and hell… Chapter 3… but now it is Yu-gi-oh's turn to face the wrath of Aina and Kat…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Claimer: I do own Aina, Kat, and more people I made.

"Oh that hurt like hell…" Aina said rubbing her eyes to see crud loads of sand.

"Oh Man! Not Again! I am in the desert! I don't want a tan… I love my pale skin…" Aina screams as she looks at her clothes.

She was wearing a thief's clothes.

"Hey I am a thief…I always thought of be one…" Aina said proudly as she put her hands on her waist.

"So where am I? Um… Lots of sand and no town or city around… Must be… Egypt…" Aina signs.

Aina start to wonder around for a little while to find a man in thief's clothes like her, tan skin and he had a scar on his cheek.

"What are you doing here girl?" He said glaring at me.

"Oh lets see…um… Wondering like a moron." She said giving back the glare.

"This is the **_Valley of the dead_**… This no place to be little girl... Did the **Pharaoh sent you to kill me…" He growls at me as he grabbed my wrist.**

**"I don't work for anyone! Not for the Richest people in the whole world would pay me to kill someone like you… I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Aina scream at him.**

**"Well you are a thief girl. Why are you here in the _V__alley of the Dead_…Stealing… Exile… Raiding a Tomb…"**

**"I have been exiled and then I started to raid tombs…" Aina said smoothly.**

**"Well you talk to the kings of thieves. Bakura…"**

**"oh fun this is will be… this could a brand new beginning for me to creak so trouble…" Aina smirks as she looks for the Bakura who disappears into thin air.**

**"Thanks… Now I know the city is…" Aina said looks over the hill of sand to see a giant busy city with a palace...**

**'Kat must be down there… Please god… Give here the luck I had…' She thought as she start to run down the city.**

**When she entered the city there were merchants left to right…**

**'oh man… I hate shopping…That Slut Angel would love this place… The bright sun for tans, and the shops.'**

**I suddenly I hear "All bow down to the great son of Ra!" I hear a guard yell as 4 guards carry a throne with a man with star shape hair. He was wearing gold crown with a weird eyes on it, other gold jewely, and Pharaoh's Clothes.**

**He has a nice tan.**

**Those Eyes were purple.**

**Walking next to the guards were 6 priest with different Items that were gold. **

**The guy that was sitting that was called pharaoh had Kat next to him but she was not happy at all…**

**Every one bows but Aina who just walks into a dark alley…**

**'KAT! Not good! NOT GOOD! WHAT DID SHE DO THIS TIME!'**

**Aina start to think very hard until she sees a bandit with a Knife in their hands ready to kill one of the priests.**

**The Bandit was right in front of them charging right the Pharaoh or Kat… No matter which one dies there is going to be some broken bones, and guts coming out. **

**'No one kills on my watch…Any way that Bandit is moron… Attack from the back not front.'**

**Aina ran out faster she then normally ran, and kicks the bandit right in the face.**

**Sending him right in to a kiss with wall.**

**"Aina!" Kat screams as she ran to Aina.**

**"Hello…" Aina said walking away.**

**"Her skin is white? Her hair is silver and THOSE EYES ARE BLUE!" One man screams.**

**"So what if I has plan skin and I look different then you…. Doesn't mean I must look like you just to come into a city to find a friend." Aina mutters to the people.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Story of Aina and Kat! Part 2**_

_**You don't know who I am…neither do I…**_

"Aina! Thank god! You're safe! I thought you died…" Kat said crying non-stop in Aina's chest.

"I did die… But hell I am shor alive now!" Aina said all proud "Why the hell are you dressed in gold?"

"Oh-" Kat blushes as she wipes her tears away "Um…The Pharaoh found me in the Nile river and took me in…"

"Wait pharaoh? Oh Crud- Bye!" Aina running away as she see the 6 priest run after her…

"AINA!" Kat yells…

Kat grabs Isis' hand.

"Yes Kat?" High priest Isis asked Kat.

"Please don't-"Kat was stop by Isis saying "It is okay… Desert Rose is soon going to be under the protection of the great Pharaoh the son of Ra."

'Hey that is no fair! Why is it always her called pretty or beautiful and not me!' Kat protested in her head.

**With Aina!**

Aina dodged the crown of people by going into a dark alley and Hiding behind a statue.

'Don't find me… Please don't find me!' Aina begged in her mind.

"The girl is around her some where... Her heka is very strong… But there was weird gold glow around her body…She should not be hard to find…" Seth snaps. "Seth is right… Her heka is very powerful…" Isis said catching up with the High priests.


End file.
